Lutetia
The Lutetian Kingdom is located in the west and centered on the city of Lutetia. Curently on the island of Aurelia, named after the old city, with plans of expansion to the islands of altium, jacomium, and parisiorum. It is founded and maintained by Japdragon04. History Founding Myth Aurelia was a thriving port town in the east, until the tyrant king betrayed the Immortal witch Circe. Circe brought an army of witches and slimes, they burned Aurelia to the ground and turned the land into a swamp. All those she captured, including the king were transformed into slimes. A group of Aurelians managed to escape the destruction and chaos. These survivors were visited by Neptune. Neptune told them to travel west until they came upon a giant cypress, sacred to the nymph Lutetia, and to found a settlement there. He continued to say it would become a great city. The Survivors traveled west until they came upon the giant cypress, and founded a Settlement on that island and named it Lutetia. = Lutetian Kingdom Founded on the south shore of the Island of Aurelia, on September 2015, at a trading crossroads. Lutetia is increasing trade operations to Las Islas, the Southern Isles, The land of the Lost and near bysettlements. Guardian Wars Lutetia's increase of trade operations has resulted in increased tension with the Guardians, the worshipers of the titan Oceanus. The 1st Guardian War broke out, after a Lutetian cargo ship sunk near the Guardian Settlement, On September 20th 2015. It is unknown wither the ship was sunk by the guardians or other causes. After several battles the Lutetian Navy manages to kill two out of three of the ruling oligarchy. The lesser guardians forced the remaining Elder to sign a peace treaty with Lutetia. Peace did not last, the last elder was unhappy with being forced into a treaty, with the Dii Consentes worshippers, and loss of trade routes. The Elder launched a solo attack on several trade ships on their way to Las Islas. One of the ships managed to escape and alerted Lutetian Navy of the attack. On September 28th 2015 the second guardian war began. The Last Elder was killed by the Navy before he was able to return to the safety of the Temple. Unwilling to negotiate, with the backstabbing guardians, Lutetia began the siege on the Temple of Oceanus. On the 2nd of October 2015 the Lutetian Navy broke through the temple defenses ending the siege. The captured guardians were given the option to relocate to other temples or be forced to work the prismarine mines. The Temple of Oceanus was raided, and the gold found is being used to fund a new Temple of Neptune on top of the battle site in honor of the victory. These wars resulted in Lutetia having complete control of the Missilia and Aleran Seas and began rise of Lutetia as a naval and trading power. With complete control of the Missilia and Aleran Seas, Lutetia opened its borders to foreign ships resulting in Lutetia's first trade treaty,The Cradle-Bastion-Lutetia Treaty of Unity Gardens (The CBL Treaty). Lampadic Wars The razing of Aurelia, the home city, by the witch Circe started a series of conflict between Lutetia and the malus lampades, the evil witches. The First Lampadic war started after Circe discovered that a group of Aurelians survived when a trade ship from Lutetia became shipped wrecked in circe's swamp. Circe sent several ships led by Medea, Circe's niece, to launch an attack on Lutetia. Lutetia was in the middle of the second guardian war. With most of the fleet at the seige of the temple, only a few ships we're available to fight the ships of medea. Neither side had the upper hand resulting in several skirmishes along lutetia's northern coast. Since lutetia was focused on the guardians, they sent several messengers to Medea in attempt end hostilities. Medea uninterested in her aunts revenge agreed to a peace treaty with lutetia, ending the first Lampadic war. The Second Lampadic war begun when Circe decided to increase her territory causing trading partners with lutetia to stop trading because of circe's interference. Since lutetia's navy was no longer tied up in the guardian war, the entire fleet was sent to capture circe to prevent further interference with trade. Several battles occured at circes swamp and in the last battle she was captured ending the second lampadic war. The Limus war began when the slimes, the followers of the lampades, began attacking Lutetia in attempt to get their queen out of the jail. the slimes seige the city for some time until the development of greek fire by the lutetians. With greek fire the lutetians quickly cut thought the slimes, all the slime were killed when lutetia broke the seige. the Third Lampadic war occured after circe broke out of the lutetian jail. Circe convinced her sister Pasiphae and Medea to attack Lutetia. Tired of warring with the Malus Lampades they requested help from Hecate. Seeing a chance to get back at the witches who turned their back on her, Hecate sent her lampades to help the lutetians. The battle ended quickly in favor of Lutetia. Circe, Medea and Pasiphae were captured and are imprisoned in the Tower of Heracles, which was transformed into a prison, by the Lampades sent by Hecate, to hold the three witches. Ender War While looking for a new way to travel across the world at a greater speed then use of the underworld (nether), scientist inadvertently created a portal to Tartarus(the end). The dark souls, banished to tartarus by the gods, poured out of the portal killing all those who gazed upon them. The Dragon of Tartarus, Campe came through the portal as well, and began destroying the city in revenge for releasing its prisoners. The Dragon and the souls terrorized the city for weeks, finally the king along with heroes sizzler from ( ) and Mesus from ( ) were able to kill Campe. Campes death cause a shockwave that forced the souls away from Lutetia. This gave lutetia a chance to organize its forces. the souls, now referred to as ender men began returning to lutetia. They discovered that weapons consecrated at the temple of Neptune were most effective at sending the ender man back to tartarus, but it was pointless with the portal still open. The king went to the oracle to find a way to close the portal. the oracle told him the only way would be to send the dragon egg back to tartarus through the portal so that campe may be reborn to keep the ender men in tartarus. With the Egg returned to tartarus the portal closed, and the ender man began remaining in tartarus. With most sent back, the others decided to run so they wouldn't be sent back ending the Ender war. The rest are currently being hunted down. Government Lutetia is led by the japdraco bloodline. the King is advised by the Senate, a group of elected officials by the lutetian people by popular assembly. the Senate is also responsible for making the laws suggested by the king, and chosing officials for the House Religio, which is in charge of organization of Religio Romana and all religious events in the city . the popular assembly also choses the city officials who are advised by the senate and king. However in all military and foreign matters the King's authority is absolute. Lutetian Republic. The disappearance of the only heir, prince ouranos along with lutetian airship Olympia II, in a freak accident resulted in a change in the way the nation would be governed. The king along with the senate agreed to get rid of the Monarchy, and allow lutetians to completely rule themselves. The king was to be replaced with two consuls who would be in charge of running the nation, and be elected on a yearly basis. Economy Lutetia for the most part is self sufficient, only getting specialty items from other nations. However lutetia exports good amounts of stained glass and fireworks. Lutetia developed a coin system, regulated by the National Mint, to facilate trade. the exchange rate for Lutetian Denarii to the freebuilder diamond is 64 denarii to 1 diamond. The Denarii is backed by diamonds in the National Bank of Lutetia. Trading Partners Cradle Bastion Las Islas Education The Thales public School, housed in The Great Library of Lutetia(currently under construction), will be responsible for educating the young of lutetia. Formal education a Thales begins around 8yrs old. Once education at Thales is completed students move on to the University of Lutetia(under construction) to finish their education. once graduated any further learning is done under an apprenticeship by a leader in their fields. Study Abroad Every year, twelve university students are chosen to be sponsored by the government to study abroad at the National Academy for a year. Culture Language the Native language of the Lutetians was aurelian, which is now currently spoken only in the University of Lutetia, and the goverment. a new language evolved from aurelian, amoung the common people, which came to be called lutetian. With increased trade english was introduced to lutetia, become the language of trade. While aurelian remained the primary written language, Lutetian and English are now the main spoken languages throughout Lutetia. Food Being an island nation the cuisine is very seafood based, with land based meats being a delicacy. Bread, being served at every meal, is highly valued in Lutetia. Lutetians also have a big sweet tooth, with pastry shops and bakeries being found on every block to accommodate the demand. the Lutetia Torte is a Famous cake layering Vanilla Chiffon cake and raspberry Preserves iced with Hazelnut Buttercream topped with overlapping triangles of praline paste coated marzipan. Increase trade has also brought chocolate to the sugar crazed lutetians. Religion Religio Graecia is the primary religion found in lutetia, with various temples(under construction) found throughout the city. Although all religions are allowed to be practiced freely in lutetia, their is currently no other religions being practice in lutetia. Literature, music and the arts Infrastructure Public Farms Lutetia has several public farms for its citizens, foreigners may request use or items from these farms Guardian Farm Witch farm Slime farm Iron Farm Orchid farm Livestock Farm:Cow, Chicken, Pig and Rabbit Wool farm- all colors Produce Farm: Wheat, Carrot, Potato, Sugar cane, catctus, Pumpkin, melon and cocoabean Ink farm Tree farm(upcoming) Transportation PTAL, Public Transport Authority of Lutetia, Is responsible for setting up and maintaining the various mods of transportation within and to Lutetia. Domestic Travel Currently main mod of transportation within lutetia is through use of its road network by foot or horseback. Being an island nation with many canals their is also transport by water. PTAL is adding a rail network within lutetia itself to aid in transportation in the rapidly expanding city. Currently only the Blue line of Metro Lutetia is in operation International Travel Lutetia has a train station on the nether rail network for international travel. Currently in the planing stages PTAL is working with Las Islas in setting up an overland rail to connect the two cities. International Affairs Treaties CBL Treaty Category:Freebuilders 1.0 Category:Settlements